Artists and detail painters use cups of water to wash the paint from their brushes when switching paint colors. Cups typically chosen for this purpose include standard-sized coffee cups and disposable paint mixing cups in 8 oz, 16 oz, 32 oz and 64 oz sizes.
Painters will have trouble attempting to wash and scrape paint from brush bristles and brush stems using the smooth inner surfaces of the cups. The invention provides surfaces useful inside a standardized cup for cleaning paint from brushes. The invention is stable while in agitated water, inexpensive and easy to clean.